custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Derek Misbehaves at Best Buy (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Derek Misbehaves at Best Buy '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on April 21, 1991. Plot Derek is the only one without The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name, and the Backyard Gang make fun of him. So, Derek asks his mom to take him to the store to get him one, but when he gets there, Derek's mom can't afford The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name. When she tries to offer him an Everybody Knows CD by Sonia, Derek loses his patience and dire consequences ensue! Recap Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * BJ (Body: David Voss / Voice: Patty Writz) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Ivy (Danielle Marcot) * Graham (Ari Magder) * Derek's Mom (Lynne Thigpen) * Derek's Dad (Richard Pryor) * Mr. Will the Best Buy Manager (Will Smith) * Robert MacNeil (as himself) * Jim Lehrer (as himself) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Laugh with Me! # We're Gonna Teach Derek Some Lessons # A-Hunting We Will Go! # # # # # # # # # # # Forgive Me # Best Buy is Opened Now! # I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1992 costume. * BJ has his 1991-Season 2 voice and 1991-1993 costume. * The Barney costume was similar to the Late 1990-1991 Backyard Gang videos/Season 1 episodes (Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney, Hop to It!). It might be a Prototype season 1 costume. * The Barney voice from "Going places" is used. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert (original)". * After the "Barney Theme Song, when the Backyard gang are having lunch at the cafeteria, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives with his soccer clothes (long-sleeved soccer shirt, soccer ) ) is used. * Before Barney comes to life, * Michael wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Be a Friend". * Amy wears a long-sleeved white polo shirt, bright blue jeans, white shoes and the same hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Tina wears the same light blue frilly shirt that Beth wears from "On Again, Off Again", a vest with a white color on the front and black on the back, and white shorts. That outfit is similar to what Danielle Clegg wore in "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun". Also, she wore the same hairstyle from "The Queen of Make-Believe". * Luci wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Happy Birthday, Barney!". * Derek wears the same clothes from "Hi, Neighbor!" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert (original". * Adam wears the same striped shirt that Mario wears in "Dance with Me!", bright blue jeans, brown sneakers and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert (original)". * * During a scene of Derek destroying the music section at "Best Buy", the music from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang run away from the bear) is used. * When Derek destroys the music section at "Best Buy", the crash sound is taken from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney crashes through the toy blocks, falls down and hurts his tail). * During a scene in which * Derek misbehaved at "Best Buy", so he will not go there, until * Derek got grounded for 1 week. * When Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Derek) find out what happened at "Best Buy" in Dallas, Texas, U.S, they pretend to be detectives. * When Derek's parents tell Derek that his punishment is over, the music from "" (when ) is used * Barney uses magic to fix the music section at "Best Buy" in the end of this video. * Production for this video took place in October 1990. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", the Backyard Gang are eating lunch at the cafeteria) Quote 2: *(we see see the Backyard Gang at the caboose with The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name) *Derek: Boy, isn't it great having The Party CD, you guys? *Tina: It sure is. *(Harlow arrives, and has one too) *Derek: What is it, Harlow? *Harlow: Barney says you don't really have The Party CD. *Derek: What?! *Harlow: Barney says you glued a cover paper of The Party CD to a blank disc and you're faking it. *Derek: Barney is a pervert. *Tina: Derek, can I see your Party CD? *Derek: Um, I don't have one. *Tina: Hey, look, everyone! Derek doesn't have The Party CD! *(music starts to the song, "Laugh with Me!") *Tina: What a loser! *(Barney and the Backyard Gang laugh at Derek) Quote 3: *(after the song "Laugh with Me!", Barney and the Backyard Gang continue laughing) *Derek: Quiet!! I'm going home! *Tina: Derek, why are you hiding the CD away from me? *Derek: I glued a picture of the cover onto this. *Barney: Don't worry. It's okay if you don't have something as we do. How about you tell your mom to get you that CD when you get home? *Derek: That's a great idea! Quote 4: *(at Derek's house, Derek is with his mom) *Derek: Mom, you said you would get me The Party CD, but you didn't. *Derek's mom: I don't care. We will go to Best Buy this evening. *(Derek's mom takes Derek to Best Buy in Dallas, Texas) *(we see a shot of Best Buy in Dallas, Texas) *(cuts to Derek and his mom) *Derek: Here it is, mom -- The Party CD. Can I have it PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? *Derek's mom: I'm sorry, Derek. That costs $49.99. I don't have that much. *Derek: Just get me that darn Party CD! Besides, it has a group of boys and girls of the same name so I can be a Mouseketeer freak like everybody else I know. *Derek's mom: (goes to see the Everybody Knows CD by Sonia) How about the Everybody Knows CD by Sonia? It costs $10. I have enough money to spend it. *Derek: Mom, that CD's boring. Like what some songs are on there, anyway? *Derek's mom: The CD has You'll Never Stop Me Loving You, Can't Forget You and Counting Every Minute. I know that's on here. Try it. You'll like it. *Derek: But Mom, if I get the Everybody Knows CD by Sonia and listen to those songs you told me, everyone including Barney and the Backyard Gang knows I'm a Sonia creep other than a Mouseketeer freak. *Derek's mom: You don't know that. These songs are way cool. *Derek: (shouting very loudly and scary everybody in Best Buy) MOM, DON'T AFFORD ME!!! THAT'S NOT A CD BY THE PARTY!!! BESIDES, ALL THE SONGS ON THE EVERYBODY KNOWS CD BY SONIA STINKS AND THEY ARE INFINITE TIMES BORING!!! *Derek's mom: Don't shout at Best Buy, Derek! You can either have the Everybody Knows CD or you can have nothing at all! *Derek: I have a great idea! Why don't we buy a diamond ring so you can engage me! Engage me! Engage me all you want! *Derek's mom: Derek, this is the worst thing you have ever done in a store. That's it! We're going home! *Derek: NO, WE'RE NOT BECAUSE I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO GET ME WHAT I WANTED!!! I'M WAITING, MOM!!! YOU HAVE 2 SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE AND TIME'S UP!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REFUSED TO BUY ME THE PARTY CD!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'M GONNA MAKE EVERYONE YELL "HAVE IT!!!" BECAUSE I'M GONNA ENGAGE THE MUSIC SECTION IN BEST BUY INSTEAD!!! *(Derek destroys the music section at Best Buy) *Derek's mom: OH, MY GOD!! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE MUSIC SECTION AT BEST BUY!! THAT'S IT!! GET IN THE CAR...RIGHT NOW!! (takes Derek to the car) *Derek: I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! *(not before long, in the car) *Derek: Mom, I'm sorry I yelled at you. *Derek's Mom: Too late, Derek. We're going home. *Derek: Can we go back to Best Buy and get the Everybody Knows CD by Sonia? *Derek's Mom: No. You destroyed the music section in Best Buy. You're grounded for 1 week! And when we get home, you, your dad and I will watch the news together. *Derek: No! *(fades to Derek's house) Closed-Captioned version: Quote 5: *(at their room, Derek and his parents are at the living room while the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour report starts on TV) *Derek's dad: Oh, yeah. You're definitely standing. *Derek: But, dad-- *Derek's mom: Stand! *MacNeil: (on TV) Today on the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour, a boy named Derek didn't get what he wanted at Best Buy and basically destroyed only the music section of Best Buy. Interviewing with us today is Mr. Will, the manager of Best Buy. *Lehrer: So, Mr. Will, tell us what happened at Best Buy? *Mr. Will: That boy had to shout very loudly and angrily at his mom in front of almost everyone in my store, so I had to close the building with everyone and the boy owes Best Buy $5,000. That's primarily, because of the damage made to CDs, cassettes and records. *MacNeil: Thank you, Mr. Will, for you time. Quote 6: *Derek's mom: (after the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour report) Thanks a lot, Derek. We closed "Best Buy"! *Derek's mom: That's your punishment for 1 week! This means, no! *Derek's dad: Now go to bed now! *(Derek goes to his room) Quote 7: * (The next day, Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Derek) are bored in the backyard) * Amy: Poor Derek! He has been a bad behavior yesterday! * Adam: Yeah! He has been grounded yesterday? * Michael: Barney, how come Derek is grounded for 1 week? * Barney: Well, it seems that Derek was willing to get The Party CD, but when his mom tries to offer him an Everybody Knows CD by Sonia, Derek loses his patience and dire consequences ensue. * Harlow: Anything else? * Barney: Well, Derek didn't get what he wanted at Best Buy and destroyed only the music section of Best Buy. * Tina: Oh. What happened than? * Barney: Well, Derek and his mom watched a news report about what he did at Best Buy. * Luci: * Barney: * Ivy: Gallery The Party (1990).jpg|The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name, as used in this video. Everybody_Knows_Sonia.jpg|Everybody Knows CD by Sonia, as used in this video.